Ayato x Yui Lemons
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Ayato and Yui having sex in every chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yui was in her bedroom at her desk doing some homework, every since she came to live with the Sakamaki's her grades have fallen but now that only one person sucks her blood, she can manage to go to school and listening to the teaches and also do some work so the piles of homework was decreasing. Then a hand was on her shoulder, she turned her head to see that the person was...

Ayato Sakamaki

"Yo Breast-less" he said with his smirk

"Ah Ayato-kun I thought I told you to stop calling me that" said Yui with a small glare

"Like I'll ever follow you orders" said Ayato, Yui was about to get out of her seat but Ayato held her in her seat, she looked at him confused but he smirked at her, Yui then heard some clacking noises. Yui then noticed that her hands were behind her chair, chanined together

"A-ayato why did you that?" Yui asked, Ayato didn't answere. Instead hepulled the chair from the desk so that it was is front of him, and so was Yui. Ayato then kneeled down and lick her knee, making Yui blush

"A-ayato-kun what are you doing?!" said Yui confused, Ayato kept smirking and then pulled off her boots, socks and then her shorts

"Ayato-kun stop it!" shouted Yui, Ayato then leaned his face near hers and whispered in her ear

"Shhh, you'll enjoy it" he whispered making Yui shudder, Ayato then kneeled infront of her again, he put her legs up so that her knees were pointing at the celing then Ayato did a move take took Yui by surprise

He licked her covered private place

"Ahh~" Yui moaned, she was blushing like mad, the moan she maked made Ayato's smirk widened

"I love that sound you make...do it more" he said, he then licked her in the same place again. Again Yui moaned but not as loud as she did before, because she was holding them in

"Hey don't hold back, moan from the top of your voice, let me hear your passion, only me" said Ayato, he then ripped her panties off and licked her exposed clit

"Ahhhh!" Yui moaned loudly "A-ayto-kun"

"Yes that's it, moan my name...Yui" Ayato said, as he then began to eat out of her (meaning that he entered his tounge into her clit and is licking the inside, he is also rocking his head back and forth a little) his hands went under her shirt and bra and he then kneeled her breats making Yui moan more.

A few moments later she came into Ayato's mouths, he looked at her with a smirk and licked his lips

"Delicious" he said

"A-ayato-kun..why?" asked Yui with with teary eyes, Ayato's eyes softened he then put his hands on the side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes

"Because Yui...I love you" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks, Yui's eyes widened...Ayato loves her

"N-nani?" said Yui confused, Ayato blushed more

"I- I said I love you Yui, it may be hard to believe but I honestly do truly love you" admitted Yui

"Ayato-kun, I love you too" confessed Yui, Ayato stared at her shocked

"N-nani, you do?" asked a surprised Ayato, Yui smiled and nodded at him, Yui was then wrapped in a warm embrace

"Thank you Yui" said Ayato, he then looked at her "Wanna go again?" he asked with a smirk, Yui blushed

"N-nani?" stuttered Yui, Ayato chuckled

"I'm kidding" he said, he then uncuffed Yui and dressed her back up but leaving her boots and socks off, they then layed in Yui's bed with their arms around each other. Soon they fell asleep with smiles on their faces

 **My story from Wattpad :)**

 **See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this on my tumblr but I thought that I should put it here, I'll my other ones too. Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 2**

Ayato layed Yui down on the bed on her side, and then spooned her from behind— lifting one leg and then sliding right inside of her. With each of his thrusts, she could feel his balls slap against her— and then this wet squelching noise.

"Ah— enjoying yourself, Pancake? You were wet without me even touching you… did you —ah—touch yourself before I came in?" Ayato gasped as he felt her walls clenched around his cock, it felt so good and warm.

"T-to- say something like that…" Yui gasped out, her whole body was in pleasure, she never felt this good before and she loved it. Sure her and Ayato would have sex nearly everyday bit the feel of pleasure never went away. Yui truly did feel like she was in heaven.

"Your not denying it, are ya Pancake" said Ayato with a smirk, Yui didn't say anything instead she moaned which was music to Ayato's ears, he was the one making her feel this good and he will be the only one to make Yui feel pleasure. Yui belongs to him and no one else and he did have to give her credit for making him feel good as well.

"Ah~!" Yui screamed, she could feel herself coming, she could tell that Ayato was close as well because his breathing hardened and his grip on her leg tightened.

"A-ayato-kun! I'm-"

"Cum for Yui" Ayato growled, minuted later Ayato's cock was covered in Yui's sweet liquid and Ayato released his seed in her. They were both panting and layed in each others arms, Yui's head layed on Ayato's chest and his arms were wrapped around Yui's waist.

"That was fun, we should do it again Pancake" said Ayato with a grin, Yui blushed and lightly slapped his chest

"We do it everyday Ayato-kun, a rest would be good" Yui said, Ayato looked at her for a second, admiring her beauty before agreeing with her, they slowly dozed off to sleep in each others arm, enjoying the feeling of warmth and love.

 **I know it's short, don't kill me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

Today was Yui's birthday, she was happy because she received presents from all the brothers but she was confused, Ayato said he had a special present for her (even though he already gave her one). Yui went to her bedroom and waited for Ayato like he said to.

Moments later Ayato appeared in her room and hugged Yui around her waist making her blush

"Ayato-kun!" she said in surprised, Ayato kissed her cheek making her blush grow

"Hey Pancake~" he purred "So, ready for your special gift?" he asked, Yui nodded and Ayato lead her into her bathroom where a bath was ready with roses and candles, Yui gasped at the beautiful sight. Yui then felt hands on her shirt

"Come on Yui, you have to take your clothes off before you get in" Ayato said, both of them got undressed and went in the bath, Ayato washed her hair

and body making Yui feel relaxed.

Ayato then leaned Yui on the end on the bath tub and he was in front of her, Yui was confused but Ayato smirked and licked her neck making Yui release a small moan, Ayato's tongue went lower to her tits and sucked on them both making Yui moan louder. His head went under the water and licked her pussy making Yui grab his hair and gasp in pleasure, it was like this for 2 minutes when she came.

Ayato's head up and he grinned at her "Such a nice taste~" he said, he then switched places with Yui and had her on his lap, Yui got the idea and slid down putting Ayato's cock in her, he gasped and grabbed her hips while Yui bounced up and down.

Yui clutched into Ayato as she was close to cum, after a few minuted of moaning and gasping they both came in each other. Ayato kissed Yui's forehead and then looked at her

"Like you special gift Yui?" he asked with a sexy smirk on his face, Yui blushed but nodded, they held each other close before having a normal bath.

 **I know that these are short but I'm going to post my scenarios from my tumblr here first then I'll make some that hopefully should be longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taken from my tumblr

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Yui woke up, the reason for this was, was that Yui was horny. Yes very horny and she didn't want to do it by herself so sh went to her husbands rooms.

Ayato Sakamaki

Yui woke him up, using his leg as leverage and dragging her pelvis across his body.

"Mm—Pancake, what are you…?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced down. Yui was panting and wet, sliding up and down.

"If you wanted it that bad, you should have woken me up," he laughed, and bent his knee for Yui to rub herself easier.

"Feels like you're close to cumming… how long were you doing this before I woke up, Pancake?" he asked with a smirk, Yui ignored him and kept sliding up and down, Ayato took of her panties, he was happy that she was wearing her sleeping suit because it made him easier to take them off and not to mention that he would see her cum.

Yui clutched to Ayato's upper arms, telling that she's near, he smirked and put his hands on her hips and then pulled her pussy to his face and licked it making her cum within seconds. Yui was panting and loosened her grip on Ayato's arms, she sat on his stomach and his hands stayed on her hips.

Yui was suddenly pushed on her back in Ayato's iron maiden with Ayato on top of her with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that's all Pancake, now that you've woken me up I'm hungry and horny~" Ayato purred.

It as the best morning both of them had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

It was Yui's time of the month again.

Normally she would be fine with it but now that she lives with vampires who love her blood she scared, but only one vampire would suck her blood.

Ayato Sakamaki

Yui and Ayato are BF and GF so she wouldn't be as light headed or dizzy as she normally would. Yui groaned in pain as she felt another stomach cramp and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When her glass was filled shw went to go to her bedroom, halfway there she ran into Ayato.

"Oi Pancake! Why can I smell your blood? You didn't let my brothers suck you, did you?" he asked with a glare, Yui shook her head

"Of course not Ayato-kun" Yui answered

"Then why can I smell you delicious blood?" he asked as he leaned his face closer to Yui's, Yui blushed not because his face was close but why he could smell her blood

"Er, well…" Yui couldn't think of anything to say, she turned her head to the side to avoid looking at Ayato.

"Don't look away from Ore-sama Yui" Ayato grabbed her chin and forces her face to meet his "Your blushing, why?" Yui couldn't think of anything to say and so she kept silent. A few minutes passed until Ayato spoke again

"Ah~ I see" he said with a smirk "It's…your time of the month, right?" Yui blushed even more

"Y-yes so if you don't mind can you let me go-"

"Stop there Pancake, we can make it go by faster" he then teleported both of them into Yui's bedroom and put her on the bed with him on top. Ayato sniffed down her body making Yui shiver, she then felt his hands on her shorts pulling them don.

"N-no, Ayato-kun don't!" shouted Yui, she tried to push him away but he ties her hands to the bedpost with his tie, he continued to pull of her shorts and then her panties, Ayato looked at her pussy and it was red, he got excited just by looking at it. Ayato leaned his face nearer to Yui's pussy and gave it a lick causing Yui to let out a moan

"Heh, like that Pancake?" Ayato teased, Ayato continued to lick and Yui faces was red, she was moaning and panting by Ayato's actions

"Hmm~ it's so sweet" he said, his lick's became more faster causing Yui to cum numerous times.

A few minuted later Ayato stopped which surprised Yui, he put on her panties and shorts and untied her hands, he layed down besides Yui and hugged her waist

"That's enough for today" he said, he then pulled Yui close to him, they both were tired and soon fell asleep

The next day Yui's pain was gone, her time of the month had finished in just one day. Yui was surprised and happy but the thought of her knowing why it stopped made her blush.

So every month Ayato always takes care of Yui's period and he enjoys it, Yui secretly enjoys it but of course she wouldn't tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

Yui was in the kitchen making takoyaki, Yui signed happily as she did this. Ayato and Yui moved out of the Sakamaki Mansion and moved into the castle in Eden, since they are the King and Queen of Vampires, it's only naturally that they'll live in a best thing about this was that it was only Ayato and Yui living under the same roof, yes they had maids and butlers but you hardly saw them.

Yui put the takoyaki in the oven (I think that's how you bake them) and put a timer on, she then felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't have to turn to see that it was Ayato but she did anyway, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Do you have to hug me every we're in the kitchen" she asked him, Ayato let out a chuckle and gave Yui a kiss on the cheek

"It's not just the kitchen" Ayato then leaned forward and whispered in her ear which made her skin shiver "I do this when we're in bed as well" Yui's face reddened

"Your such a pervert!" Yui said as she pushed Ayato away from her, this only made him chuckle again smirk

"I was talking about after we have sex" then a grin made it's way onto Ayato's face "Your the pervert here Pancake" he walked towards Yui, every step he took forward she took backwards until she was pushed up to the kitchen counter "Now that I think about it he haven't done it here have we" Ayato then kissed Yui which Yui returned.

Ayato hands went under her pink jumper and took it off her and threw it on the floor, he pushed Yui on top of the counter where he removed her bra and started to kiss her neck. Yui moaned at the contact of his lips against her skin, it was unfair that she was the one who had less clothes on. Well that was going to change.

Yui undid the buttons of Ayato's shirt and threw it with her discarded clothes, her hands felt every bit of his skin before she kisses allover his chest, Ayato leaned back to let out small moans.

Soon Ayato and Yui were both naked, Ayato thrusted forward entering Yui who let out a moan as she felt his cock going in and out of her. Living in a castle by themselves was perfect because no one would see what they were doing right now.

Soon grunts and moans filled the room, Ayato gripped Yui's hips hard that they might have bruises, she felt so good around his cock. Ayato let out a loud moan, signaling that he was close.

Then he came. Ayato released his seed inside of Yui who was panting and blushing red.

"Don't think it's over Pancake"

Before she knew it she was flipped onto her stomach and Ayato entered her behind, her moan was a mix of surprise and pleasure. Ayato leaned forward and kissed Yui's neck as he continued to pound into her, with his free hand he used it to play with Yui's clit. Yui then began to moan louder and louder.

"A-ayato-kun! I'm going to-"

Before Yui could finish her sentence she gasped as she came, Ayato retrieved his hand that was playing with Yui's clit. He pulled himself out of her and gently turned her around and sat her fully on the kitchen counter. Ayato then placed his hand that was covered in Yui's cum in front of Yui's face.

Without words Yui knew what he meant and sucked in his fingers, Ayato grinned at the scene. Yui stopped and removed his fingers out of her mouth with was covered in her saliva.

"That was fun wasn't it Pancake" Yui's face was tomato red but she nodded, Ayato again chuckled and got a blanket, he wrapped Yui up and carried her bridal style to the sofa in the living room. "How about we watch a movie" he said as he sat down with Yui still in his arms.

"A Disney movie" Yui muttered as she cuddled against Ayato's chest, he softly smiled at her.

"Okay" He then gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Whatever you want Yui"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

Yui had been out in the garden looking at the rose's, Yui thought thought they were beautiful and coming to the garden gave her fresh air which she loved. Suddenly wind came and make You cold, she went inside the mansion and she immediately felt her body get warm. As Yui walked to go to her room, a voice stopped her.

"Oi Pancake! Where were you?" asked Ayato

"I was outside in the garden" answered Yui

"With who?"

"No one" Yui felt his arms wrap around her waist and blushed

"Good, your not allowed to go anywhere with anyone except Ore-same, got it"

"O-okay"

Ayato then whispered in her ear made Yui shudder "I'm hungry" Yui then gasped when she felt Ayato bite into her neck, the pain was replaced with pleasure

"Mmm~" Yui moaned with a hand to her mouth, Ayato pulled away with a smirk

"What was that Yui? I think I heard a moan" he teased her, Yui shook her head

"N-no, you misheard" she said

"Really?" he said, he then placed kisses on her neck and grabbed both of her hands down to her sides, with nothing to stop her voice she let out small moans making Ayato smirk and chuckle

"It seems like I heard right, you are enjoying yourself" he said "Lets go somewhere private, okay" suddenly Yui found her and Ayato in her room

Ayato-kun must of teleported us here

Ayato then released Yui's hands and continued to kiss her neck, Yui wrapped her arms around Ayato's shoulders and moaned, he then kissed Yui on the lips and Yui kissed back. After a few minuted Yui pulled back panting for air and Ayato leaned his forehead against her's

"Yui…I'll be gentle…okay?" he asked gently Yui nodded, he took off her jumper and shirt and threw them on the floor, he then layed her gently on her bed. Soon Yui's bra joined her jumper and shirt, Ayato leaned down and licked and sucked on both of her nipples earning moans from Yui, Ayato then took off her shorts and then her panties.

Ayato leaned down and licked Yui's pussy, making her moan loudly

"Ahh~ A-ayato-kun" Ayato smirked

"You like that huh?" he then continued to lick her until she came, when she did Ayato stripped himself of his clothes, he placed himself at Yui's entrance and looked at her eyes soflty

"I'm going in" pain then filled Yui's body as Ayato's cock entered her but the pain soon turned into pleasure. The bed moved with every thrust Ayato made, both of them were moaning and panting (and blushing)

"A-ayato-kun! I'm close!" Yui shouted

"Cum for me, Yui" Ayato growled, seconds later Yui's liquid milked Ayato's cock, more seconds layer Ayato released his seed(s) into Yui. They both fell onto the bed in each others arms

"Even your a Pancake, your good in bed" commented Ayato, Yui bushed which made him chuckle, he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair

"Hey Ayato-kun…" Ayato looked at Yui

"I love you" she said, his eyes widen, he then hugged her tightly and said five words in her ear

"I love you too, Yui"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

"I'll properly train your body" Ayato said as he started to leaned over Yui, making her back get closer to her bed "So that it knows just whom it is you belong to. I'll put down proof that'll make other guys draw back. Marks of intense kisses…marks from my fangs" Finally Yui's back collided with the bed with Ayato on top of her "I'm gonna cover you from head to toe…every part of you. Your mine"

Ayato then kissed her neck and collarbone, Yui bit her lips from releasing any moans, Ayato's head went lower to the hem of her jumper, he pulled it up to see her stomach, he then kissed all the skin of her stomach, Yui let out small gasps every time Ayato's lips come to contact her skin.

Ayato then pulled Yui's jumper over her head and threw it on the floor, Yui's cheeks went red as she tried to cover herself with her hands making him chuckle

"There's no point on trying to hide yourself Yui, I'll see everything today and forever" he said as he let his hands wonder around the top half of her body, as Ayato kissed along her chest Yui used on of her hands to cover her mouth, she was so embarrassed right now and she only had her top off, Yui knew what was going to happen is she didn't stop Ayato but she didn't want him to stop. Her heart belongs to Ayato.

Ayato then undid her bra and took it off her in an instant, Yui screamed in surprise and then tried to cover herself again, Ayato smirked

"Come on Pancake don't hide~ It's not like you have at chest" Ayato as he removed her hands, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw that she wasn't exactly as flat as a pancake but he was still going to call her that anyway. Ayato leaned his head lower and lick on one of her nipples making Yui gasp

"Heh, like that do you" Ayato teased, Yui blushed even more as Ayato continued to lick and suck both of her nipples. As soon as his face lifted up she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away a little, Ayato looked at her by confused.

"A-ayato-kun…Why am I the only one taking clothes off?" Yui asked, Ayato blinked in surprise but a grin made it's way on too his face

Looks like you want to see me naked really quick huh Pancake, you really are a lewd women" he said Ayato took off his scarf, jacket and shirt, Yui blushed as soon as she saw his bare chest, she easily saw a six pack, Ayato chuckled as he saw her face

"Get a good look Pancake, you'll never see anything as good as this in a lifetime" Ayato then removed Yui's boots and shorts, Yui's eyes then widen as Ayato put his fingers on the hem of her panties

"W-wait Ayato! Please slow down!" She said, Yes she belonged to Ayato and loved him very much but she was scared of having sex, will it hurt? will it be good? Numerous questions went through Yui's mind, but they stopped as she felt Ayato's hands on her cheeks

"Don't worry Yui, I'll be gentle, okay?" he said in a sweet and gently tone, Yui hesitantly nodded and Ayato took off her panties and then took off the rest of his clothes, Ayato placed himself in front of Yui and looked at her with soft eyes "Are you ready?" Yui nodded and Ayato held one of her hands as he went into her.

Yui gasped and screamed in pain as she felt Ayato inside of her, he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size, it took a few minuted but Yui nodded for him to go again and he did. The bed bounced every time Ayato thrusted into Yui who was moaning when the pain turned into pleasure.

"A-ayato-kun! Please go faster!" shouted Yui, Ayato did and thrusted faster, Ayato then started panting and moaning like crazy like Yui was "Remember Yui, you belong to me" Ayato repeated these words over and over in Yui's ear. He then gasped at the pleasure he felt from Yui's inside.

She feels so good Ayato thought

Yui felt her stomach getting tight, she knew what was coming

"A-ayato-kun! I'm close!"

"Come for me, Yui" Ayato growled, Yui's liquid then milked Ayato's cock, a few minutes later Ayato released his seed(s) into Yui, they both were panting and blushing. Ayato pulled himself out of Yui and layed by her side under the bed sheets, he held her close to her body.

"Who do you belong to Yui" he asked her, Yui looked up to him and smiled

"You. I belong to Ayato-kun" she said. Ayato smiled, it wasn't a grin or a smirk, it was a real and happy smile.

"That's right Yui, and I belong to you" he said, Yui was shocked by those words but she smiled, and she was happy.

"Hey Ayato-kun"

"Nani?"

"I love you" Yui said, Ayato looked at her shocked but that happy smile came onto his face again and he hugged Yui tightly

"I love you too, Yui" Yui smiled as he said those words she wanted to hear for a long time, she wrapped her arms around Ayato and leaned her head against his chest.

They both fell asleep in each other's arm, they were smiling.

Because they found love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Taken from my tumblr**

Yui yawned as she woke from from a long and pleasant nap.

"It's evening already, I have to get up" Yui pushed the covers off her ans sat on the edge of the bed I still need to get used to going to school at night Yui reminded herself and these new bite marks… Yui stood up and looked in the mirror, fixing a few strands of her hair.

"What are you doing chichinashi?"

"Hyaa!" Yui jumped and screamed in surprised when Ayato was suddenly behind her, she pouted and looked down at her chest area, she touched around the area gently …and even Ayato-kun. Chichinashi, Chichinashi…I do have some though.

"Ayato-kun! You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, it startled me…" Yui said as she turned her head to look at the vampire.

"You're really stupid if you didn't catch my presence" he said

"I just can'r understand it…since I'm human" Yui responded with the truth, Ayato smirked and grabbed her chin with hid hand.

"Ahh, that's right, but your also my submissive bait. So, you'll be treated as bait" the words he said hurt Yui, she already new what she was to him but didn't like hearing it, she was a human goddammit! Ayato let go of Yui's chin as she took a few steps away from him.

"I'd like for you to leave though because I need to change my clothes…" she hoped that Ayato would leave her room, she needed to get ready for school and she didn't want Ayato in room for that.

"Hah? I didn't come in here to listen to your standoffish comments. you're so slow, you'll be late"

"Eh?" Yui looked at the clock in her room and gasped "Wah your right!"

"…I'l help you change your clothes then" Ayato smirked as he gently took hold of Yui's wrists.

"Eh?"

"Feel thankful!"

"There's no need for that because I can do it for myself!" Ayato didn't listen and quickly took her nightgown off her "Kyaa!"

"Wow, your underwear has a little sex appeal to it" Yui blushed as she was stripped of her nightgown and stood in her underwear, Ayato got Yui's uniform and got her school shirt and white ribbon "Come on, hurry up and spread out your arms"

"…Uh" He didn't hear that I refused Yui slowly spread her arms out and Ayato put her shirt on her along with the ribbon.

"Your body's like a stick but your legs aren't too bad" Ayato said as he looked over Yui's body, she had a flat chest but her legs were good, not to mention she had nice soft skin.

"Like a stick…" Yui wasn't happy with his comment on her body figure, it made her feel a bit down.

"You should be happy about that" Ayato said as he buttoned up her shirt, he then took hold of the two ends of the white ribbon "Tch, why do women have to be such a hassle"

I did say I could do it myself Yui said in her head, if he thought that this was a hassle then why was he doing it? She should of done it to lessen his annoyance and embarrassment.

"Your tying my ribbons the wrong way Ayato-kun" Yui said as he saw his hands go in the wrong directions.

"Ah? That's the right way" Ayato said with confidence

"Ehhhh…" Yui sweatdropped at Ayato's confident words, she then took in Ayato's appearance I wonder why Ayato-kun always wears his necktie like this, is how he usually ties things? "By any chance, do you know how to tie? I'll do it?"

"You irritate me" Ayato said as he put her blazer on her , he was going to help put her skirt on but Yui had quickly put it on before he could, she then asked about his tie again, saying that she'll do it if he wants "Bastard, don't think of making me into one of those dolls"

"I-It's not like that" Yui tired to reason with him.

"Fine, get it over with" Ayato finally gave in and Yui smiled.

"Thanks…can you lend me your tie?" Yui gently undid Ayato's knot in his tie and began to tie it the right way, as she was doing that Ayato started at her, watching her focused expression. The more he looked at her the more he found her cuter. What the hell cute?! I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff! Ayato's cheeks went a bit pink as he tried to put the thoughts out of his ind.

"There" Yui pulled back to see Ayato, he put a finger behind hid collar and stretched it.

"What a pain…it's chocking my damn neck" Yui looked at Ayato, a small blush crept in her cheeks.

Oh…it's sort of a change seeing his tie like that she smiled as she remembered his words He said that it was choking him, Ayato-kun acts like a child. Yui then let out a little giggle That's kind of cute

"Oi" Yui looked at Ayato and let out a scream of surprise as she found herself pushed on to her bed "Damn you what are you grinning about? You must've been so obedient so you could make a laughing joke out of me…" he undid his tie and wrapped Yui's hand together with it above her head. He held onto the end of his tie and climbed on top of her.

"It..it hurts" Yui said as Ayato tied a tight grip on her hands.

"Haa…this is better" he cupped her face with his free hand "Even if you lack sex appeal…the only thing that matters is the high quality cent and taste of your blood. You" Ayato licked his lips, excited to drink her blood.

A big 'honk' was heard through the shut windows.

The car horn… "Wa…wait, hey we're going to be late!"

"I know"

"Uahh!" Yui cried as Ayato pressed his body closer to hers, blushing at the close contact.

"Were you actually hoping for this?" Ayato said as he put his leg in between hers "Give it to me" he then bit into Yui's neck and sucked her blood, Yui fisted her hands as she felt the pain in her neck rise, making painful noises and Ayato sucked her blood harder. "I'll say this" Ayato again grabbed Yui's chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him, he then put that hand at the back of her neck while his other hand took off her blazer and undid a few of her shirt buttons before pulling the shirt down to show her shoulder. "You and your every first time, all of it will be mine" he then bit into her neck, he hand that had unbuttoned her shirt went around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, he moaned as he felt her blood run through his body.

Yui blushed as Ayato did this, she then felt Ayato pull away and looked at him, she watched as his free hand undid the rest of her shirt buttons, she blushed even more as he used both of his hands to pull it off, showing her upper body and bra "Ayato-kun stop!" the vampire chuckled at her and leaned his head down, he licked the valley in between he breasts "Uhhh"

"You like this" Ayato said as he licked down to her stomach, his hands going on the edge of her skirt, before Yui knew it he had ripped it off her, she screamed in surprise. Yui's face was pure red as she was now in her underwear. She looked at Ayato who already threw his school blazer off and undid his shirt buttons, he climbed on top of her again and looked down at her, a smirk was on his face and he leaned towards her ear.

"Your mine" he whispered making Yui shudder, she turned to him and their eyes met. Ayato leaned down towards her face, his lips dangerously close to hers "I'll make everyone know that"


End file.
